


Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Relationship

Bruce falls in love with Clint slowly.  
He likes the archer.  
His laid back sarcasm and humour.   
Clint is not afraid of him.  
Their relationship progresses slowly.  
Bruce wants to feel comfortable.   
And Clint is happy to oblige.   
He doesn't pressure Bruce.


End file.
